3 prefects
by Lach Feragh
Summary: See how the story will be different if Zero and Yuuki has an additional prefect with them, Oda Cross. An Adopted son of the chairman and like Zero, from a family of vampire hunters but with no memory of his past. Zero Yuuki pairings
1. Prologue

**Hei guys, this is my first Vampire Knight fic. I normally write Naruto fics, but I just read the manga and immediately became addicted to it. I decided to write a story about it. However, I apologise if some stuff I write are wrong since I am still reading the manga. Like names or something. **

**Oh and just to tell you guys, in this story, Oda is an OC of mine... Just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino... **

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

The boy stared at the cold, grey walls, hugging his knees on his bed. It is winter right now and the temperature in his room is quite low. Although the boy is cold, he did not pull the blankets to try and warm himself. As a matter of fact, the boy does not even feel cold. He just somehow find the walls somehow interesting, although there is nothing to be staring at.

The boy is around ten years old and is an orphan. Well, at least he thinks he is an orphan. His adopted father, Kaien Cross, is the chairman of this school found him in an abandoned alley, hungry and on the verge of death. That was precisely a year ago. He liked his adopted father. He finds him funny, always trying to cheer up his family by cooking new recipes, claiming that it was original, although he and his adopted sister, Yuuki Cross, doubted it.

The only thing that Oda knows about his past, or at least what his adopted told him, is that his parents were vampire hunters, people that hunt vampires down. Oda never knew how the chairman got this information but Oda just trusted his words.

His adopted older sister, Yuuki, is a pretty girl with large brown eyes and shoulder length black hair. He finds her to be like his real sister, always playing with him when they have nothing to do and scolding him when he did something wrong. Although he hated it, at least he gets to feel how it is to have an older sister always watching over you.

A knock on his door startled the boy. The door creaked noisily as it opened and the boy turns to face the person. It was Yuuki.

"Yuuki-Chan?" The boy greeted with a questioning look. It was rare of Yuuki to enter his room, normally just delivering a message from the outside of his room.

"Oda-kun," Yuuki started, walking to her adopted little brother, "Dinner is ready."

Oda, his full name is Oda Cross. The chairman named him Oda, which Oda found it strange. Sadly, Oda has no recollection of his real name so this will have to do.

"Is the chairman back?" Oda asked, getting off his bed.

"He's still away on a trip, but he should be back tonight…" Yuuki answered, walking next to Oda as they walked down the corridor leading to the dining room.

The chairman is currently away on a trip without telling his two adopted children what his business was, not that they asked. Although the chairman by right is now their adopted father, they rarely called him 'father' and just prefer calling him chairman, much to the chairman's dismay.

"He's sometimes so troublesome…" Oda mumbled, his hands in his pockets.

Yuuki just smiled as a response. In the one year that she knew Oda, that was his favourite, which was troublesome. Oda just likes to lie on his bed and sleep, although he can work hard when asked to. Other than that, he spends most of his time on his bed, either lying down or just like how Yuuki found him earlier, sitting on his bed and just staring at the walls.

The two took their respective seats and started to eat what Yuuki cooked. Yuuki can cook pretty good sometimes, but other times, could be disastrous. Oda would then complain and say how Yuuki is so troublesome. Then the two would be in a 'brother-sister' argument, but unlike most sibling arguments, they would laugh at the end of the argument, and this is mainly because of Oda's happy nature. He is an extremely care-free person and always see the good in everyone and everything.

Heck, Oda even trusts the vampires here in the academy. Yes, Cross academy contains both humans and vampires, studying in the same school but in different dorms. The humans, have lessons in the day and live while the vampires have their lessons in the night and live in the 'moon dorm.'

Although all the vampires in Cross academy have their bloodlust controlled, that does not mean you can trust them completely, but Oda trusts them fully. The only vampire that Yuuki and Kaien trusts completely without any worry is Kaname Kuran.

"So…" Oda broke the silence with food still in his mouth, "Did you talk with Kuran today?"

Yuuki instantly blushed at the mention of his name, "Wha-what? Why do you want to know that?"

Oda has both eyebrows raised, "Is that a crime?"

"You're being annoying." Yuuki muttered as she took another spoon of her food.

"And you're being troublesome…"

Yuuki rolled her eyes and the two once again ate in silence. Of course Oda can see that Yuuki's cheeks are still bright red from the mention of the name of Kaname. It is quite obvious that Yuuki has a crush on him, but Oda never knew when this started since when he was brought in a year ago, she was already like that.

After they finished eating, Yuuki started washing the dishes while Oda helped by collecting the dirty dishes and handing it to Yuuki to wash them. Although Yuuki does an excellent job in doing this, there will always be a small puddle of water on the floor from her washing. This always happens and there is no escaping it, no matter how many times Yuuki tries not to repeat the same mistake.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and both Yuuki and Oda thought that it was the chairman. Oda went to open the door but it was not the chairman.

"Oh, Kaname?" Oda had a hint of surprise in his voice, "What brings you here at this time of the night?"

"I apologise for coming so late," Kaname bowed slightly, "I was hoping to speak with the chairman…"

At this point, Yuuki has heard the voice of Kaname and is currently standing behind Oda, "Oh, Kaname."

Kaname smiled, "Yuuki, nice to see you."

Kaname nervously stuttered, "Ni-nice to see you t-too…"

Oda sighed in defeat. Knowing his sister, she will be taking over the conversation now. Kaname of course, not being rude, would sometime ask Oda some questions that is irrelevant to the topic just so that Oda would be left out. Oda was however, used to it and left the two to talk alone. The chairman isn't back so the talk between the two would most likely last around five minutes at the most.

Oda walked back to his room and decided to get some sleep. It is getting pretty late, although for Kaname, this would be early for him since night time is like day time for vampires. Oda laid down on his bed and pulled the blanket to his chest. He can hear Kaname saying his goodbyes and the door closing. Just as he predicted, the conversation lasted up to four minutes.

After another ten minutes, Oda was about to doze off when he could hear the door knocking and the footsteps of Yuuki walking to open the door. It must be the chairman. Oda decided to just ignore it since he was already sleeping and the one thing that Oda hates the most is disturbing his sleep.

But his wish never came true. He can hear that Yuuki seems shocked about something, her voice raised. He can also hear the chairman trying to calm her down and this was enough for Oda to investigate what is really going on. He jumped off his bed and ran out of his room.

He can see Yuuki with both of her hands covering her mouth in shock and the chairman has his right hand on Yuuki's left shoulder, trying to explain something. Oda walked to them and he then he saw something that he did not expect. Or to be more precise, someone.

It was a boy, around the same age as Yuuki or maybe a year older. He has silver hair and purple eyes. But the one thing that most likely shocked Yuuki must be that the boy is drenched with blood. His clothes, hair and even face has blood all over him. Even Oda is caught by surprise by the sight of the boy.

"What's going on?" Oda asked, walking to the chairman but his eyes never leaving the silver haired boy.

"Oh, Oda…" The chairman did not expect the boy to be still up at this hour, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was about to, until Yuuki screamed." Oda explained.

"Well, I kind of expected it," The chairman replied truthfully, "You two probably didn't expect me to bring someone here after my trip, did you?"

"Who's he?" Yuuki asked through her mouth covered with her hands.

"His name is Kiryu Zero… His family was killed by a vampire and he's the sole survivor of the attack. I just had to bring him with me." The chairman explained, patting the silver boys head.

"Vampires?" Yuuki repeated the word. Just hearing the chairman explain that the boy's family slaughtered by a vampire brought memories of her incident six years ago, when she was about to be killed by a vampire when Kaname appeared and saved her.

The chairman nodded, "His family are vampire hunters by the way, the same as Oda's parents."

"How do you know?" Oda asked.

"I just know…"

Oda sweat dropped at the answer he just received. Yuuki and Oda look at the silver haired boy. He seems to have no expression throughout their conversation. Well, that is the expected reaction. After all, his family just died and you don't expect him to be cheerful or anything.

"Yuuki," The chairman said, catching the girl's attention, "I want you to help clean Zero up and give him some fresh clothes. After that, bring him to me and I will take care of the rest."

Yuuki nodded her head and took Zero's left wrist and brought him to the toilet to help him wash up. Oda watched the entire scene and then looked at the chairman. The chairman has a worried expression on his face.

"So does that mean you're adopting him too?" Oda asked, smiling.

"Most likely," The chairman replied, looking at Oda, "After all, I was an ex-vampire hunter and with him coming from a family of vampire hunters, I can teach him some things that he need to know."

"Is that a good idea?" Oda asked, "I mean, this school is inhabited by both humans and vampires."

"Don't worry," The chair assured, "I have a feeling that once he sees that the vampires are actually nice, he won't go and hunt them down."

"I hope you're right." Oda said and started to make his way to his room.

"And I just might train the three of you.." The chairman suddenly said, stopping Oda in his tracks.

"What?"

"Well, the students in the day class does not know about the true identity of the night class and I will need some students that I can trust to make sure that it remains that way…" The chairman explained, his left hand rubbing his chin.

"That's like being a prefect." Oda pointed out.

"I guess you could call it that."

"So why do we need training just to be prefects?"

"You still need to be careful of the vampires. Although Kaname and some of the vampires would like to live in peace with the humans, there are certain vampires that are more hostile to the humans and you three might need to defend yourself from time to time."

"Sounds dangerous." Oda said, but liked the sound of it. After all, it just might be fun rather than just studying.

"Look, it's getting late. I will explain the details tomorrow to you and Yuuki and then to Zero once he's more at home here…"

Oda shrugged and walked back to his dark room and lied down. However, he did not fall asleep immediately, his head still filled with thoughts on what the chairman just said. Maybe studying in Cross academy won't be that bad.


	2. The blade of Zystulim

**Hei, here is the update. Hope you guys review**

CHAPTER 2: THE BLADE OF ZYSTULIM

It has been a month since Zero has been adopted into the family of Kaien Cross. It isn't much of a big family with just one adult and three children. Zero rarely speaks and would only answer questions from the chairman with just a nod of his head. He has not even smiled when the chairman would do something stupid that would cause both Yuuki and Oda to burst out laughing.

It was well after lunch time now and the chair man is in his study, reading some files on a few vampire students that are going to be attending the school. Kaien Cross has assigned Oda and Yuuki to wait for Kaname. He is coming to discuss about assigning the chairman's three adopted children to become prefects once they reach fifteen years of age. The reason why the chairman would want Kaname to know of this is because Yuuki will also be a prefect and Kaname is extremely protective when it comes to Yuuki.

Oda yawned loudly as he waited for the pureblood in the living room with Yuuki. He glanced at Yuuki and unlike him, she was waiting in anticipation and although she was most likely trying to hide the fact that she was rather anxious for the pureblood's arrival, she was miserably failing at it. Zero was most likely preparing breakfast. He is a much better cook than Yuuki.

Oda wondered how would Zero think of Kaname. The two have never met but from what the chairman has told Oda, Zero's family was killed by a pure blooded vampire and Zero will most likely be able to tell that Kaname is a vampire. Oda wondered why the chairman would tell him this but not Yuuki.

"Stop fidgeting…" Oda mumbled at his sister.

"Shut up." Yuuki retorted, still trying to sit still.

Oda sighed, "You're so troublesome…"

"That word is really starting to annoy me." Yuuki replied.

Before Oda could say anything, Zero appeared from the doorway. He looked at the two siblings and simply gestured at them to follow him. The two understood that that was Zero's way of saying that breakfast was ready.

Yuuki watched Zero was he walked silently in the hallway. She has tried for the past month to get him to talk to either her or Oda, but Zero simply did not respond much. It was as if he was a mute. Yuuki understood that Zero must be lonely after watching his family slaughtered right in front of him, but Yuuki hoped that with kindness and patience that Zero will break down the walls of his heart.

When they entered the dining room, the chair man was waiting for them. He smiled and gestured at them to take their respective seats.

"Good morning, Yuuki, Oda." The chairman greeted.

Oda nodded in reply while Yuuki replied, "Good morning, chairman."

"Yuuki," The chairman now had tears rolling down his cheek, "Call me father."

Yuuki sweat dropped, but watching the chairman so miserable like that, she reluctantly obeyed, "Fa.. Father…"

The chairman immediately brightened up, "Alright! Let's eat!"

Throughout the whole way, Zero was silent. In the family of four, only Zero did not talk much but that was to be expected since he's new to the family. Oda watched Zero as Yuuki and the chairman were talking with one another. Zero noticed and returned the glare. Although Zero would sometime feel a little bit irritated with the chairman and a little at Yuuki, Zero could not bring to feel annoyed towards Oda. He is annoying as the two, but he somehow feels that he and Oda are one and the same.

Yuuki was not really eating her food. She was just picking on her food with her fork and never eating anything. It's not as if Zero's food was not delicious. For a twelve year old boy, the cooking is considered to be good. It could probably be even better than the chairman, and the chairman can be sometimes quite good in cooking. Sometimes.

However, a doorbell interrupted their breakfast. Yuuki immediately got up from her seat, nearly knocking her chair to the floor. She bolted from the dining room to open the door, most likely to greet the guest, which was most likely Kaname. Zero showed no reaction and just continued eating silently. They could hear Yuuki talking enthusiastically as she appeared at the doorway of the dining room.

"I really missed you, Kaname-sama." Yuuki said, holding onto a hand and slightly pulling the hand.

The figure finally appeared and with no doubt, it was Kaname, "It has been a long time, Yuuki." Kaname replied softly, patting the girl on the head.

Kaname saw Oda and gave a smile at him. Oda smiled back and nodded at him. However, Kaname's attention was put back on Yuuki as she continued talking to him. The chairman got up from his chair and was about to say something when Zero got up from his chair slowly, picking his knife as he does so.

In Zero's eyes, he could see that Kaname was a vampire, but not just any vampire. Kaname had the same aura as the pure-blooded vampire that slaughtered his family about just a month ago. The black aura surrounding Kaname brought hate to Zero and without thinking, charged at Kaname with the knife to strike at Kaname.

"Vampire!" Zero shouted as he finally reached Kaname.

It was strange to Oda. As Zero ran towards Kaname, most would not be able to react on time to stop Zero's actions. Some would be too shocked to do anything but from Oda's eyes, he could somehow sense Zero's intentions and could have stopped him but he did not. Not because he did not want to, but the chairman was looking at him, his eyes telling him not to do anything. Oda obeyed but wondered how come he could… somehow feel Zero's speed was slow to his eyes when Zero was remarkably fast.

The whole scene shocked Yuuki. All she was doing was smiling happily and now, Zero has attacked Kaname for no apparent reason. Yuuki has both her hands on her mouth, too shocked to say anything. Zero has stabbed Kaname's left arm, and it would actually have been his chest if Kaname had made no attempt to block Zero's attack.

"What are you doing?" Kaname asked softly, looking at the silver haired boy.

"You're a vampire!" Zero hissed, "You deserve to rot in hell!"

Kaname's eyes widened, "Ah, so you must be Kiryuu Zero that I have heard from the chairman." Kaname then grabbed Zero's wrist that held the knife and slowly took out the knife from his arm, blood on the knife.

"Unfortunately," Kaname continued, "I have got absolutely no intentions to die in your hands."

Oda finally decided to take action and the chairman made no attempt to stop him. Yuuki could see nothing but hate in Zero's eyes. She looked at Kaname and the pure-blooded vampire showed no fear. Zero looked like he was about to strike Kaname once more but Oda intervened, stepping between them. Despite being shorter than Zero in height, Oda eyes told Zero to stop this. Zero took one last glance at Kaname and walked away, most likely to the confines of his room.

"I apologise on the behalf of Zero, Kaname." Oda said, bowing lightly.

Kaname smiled and patted the boy's head, ruffling his hair, "It's okay, Oda-kun. Zero-kun still has bad memories of his family."

"Kaname-sama, are you hurt?" A concerned Yuuki asked, inspecting the wound.

Kaname smiled warmly at Yuuki, "Don't worry Yuuki… I'm a vampire and our healing abilities are faster than that of humans."

Yuuki nodded slightly but still held on to Kaname's left arm. The chairman cleared his throat to gain attention. All three looked at him and the chairman gestured at Kaname to follow him. Kaname nodded and started to follow the chairman.

"Oda," The chairman called out, "You too."

Oda obeyed and followed the two taller males. He took one last glance at his worried sister and smiled warmly, hoping that it would ease her troubled look. It did not really help much. Yuuki continued to watch Kaname's back as he followed the chairman and when they finally entered the study, Yuuki decided to clear up their breakfast. Since Oda was the last one to enter the study room, he had to be the one to close the door.

"Have a seat." The chairman told Kaname and Kaname obeyed, sitting right in front of the chairman. The chairman sat behind the desk.

"What was it you wanted to discuss with me, chairman?" Kaname asked as Oda took a seat next to Kaname.

"As we have agreed," The chairman began, "The vampires will begin their studies in precisely three years from now and you will be the dorm leader."

"We have already discussed this, chairman." Kaname informed.

The chairman nodded, "Be patient, Kaname. That is not why I called you here." The chairman stopped for a moment and this time, Kaname did not interrupt, his cold brown eyes looking directly into the chairman. The chairman finally continued, "Although most of the vampires would follow your orders, I fear that some will break the rules at some time or another and you cannot be watching all of them."

Kaname nodded. Although as a pureblood, he actually can control the vampires under him but he has told the chairman that he has not wish in using his powers to his advantage.

"That is why, when the time comes that the vampires study in this academy, I think that the school will need prefects… Or what I would prefer to call them, guardians of this school. They will be in charge of making sure that the day-class students never find out about the true identity of the night-class students. But that is not their only job. They will have to patrol at night to make sure that no vampires break the rules, which is, going after the blood of the day-class students."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Kaname said as he shifted in his seat, "The vampires in this academy are of noble vampires or even higher. They have their bloodlust under control."

The chairman nodded, "That is true, but can they control their bloodlust if they have smelt blood in the air. Accidents can happen and if there is blood in the air, their bloodlust will be tempting."

Kaname did not reply. He was thinking now. After all, what the chairman has said does make sense. Although it will not really trigger any bloodlust, it can tempt the noble class vampires to have a little taste of human blood. Oda was watching Kaname intently, wondering what Kaname was thinking right now. Finally, Kaname gave his answer.

"What you have said does make sense and I guess these… guardians will be needed. But let me ask you chairman, if they are to protect the secret of the night class students, will they not have to be informed about the secret first?"

The chairman nodded and Kaname continued, "And just who are you going to select the guardians? Can you trust them to not tell the day-class students about the night-class secret."

"Of course," The chairman answered, "After all, the three guardians will be my three adorable children!"

It took a few seconds for the words of the chairman to register into Kaname's brain. And the moment he finally made sense on what the chairman said, he finally lost it.

"I will not agree to this! I will not risk Yuuki in such a dangerous task!" Kaname barked, slamming both of his fists on the table, cracking the table a little.

Oda's eyes widen upon the scene. Not because of Kaname's strength. He already assumed that Kaname will have that amount of power since he is a vampire but because how Kaname lost his temper. Oda has always seen Kaname as a calm kind of guy but this is the first time that Oda has seen rage in Kaname's eyes.

The chairman fixed his glasses, pushing it up a little, "I knew you would say that, Kaname-kun but I think this will benefit Yuuki a little."

"And how is that?!" Kaname asked with rage in his voice.

"In order for Yuuki to be a guardian, she will have to be trained personally by me." The chairman now turned serious, "If she was trained by me, I think you can assume she will be quite safe. After all, you are aware of my reputation as an ex-vampire hunter?"

Kaname was silent. He was most likely considering it. Oda knew that the chairman was right. Oda has read some of the chairman's files when he was a vampire hunter and the chairman was so good being a hunter that he could be called a vampire himself, but a human.

"Fine…" Kaname finally said with much more calm in his voice, "I trust you."

The chairman smirked, "Don't worry. She's in safe hands. Besides, you do know that Zero came from a family of vampires."

"And what is so special about that?" Kaname challenged.

"He comes from the Kiryuu clan." The chairman answered.

"The Kiryuu clan?" Kaname repeated, "I know that family. Their family is well known in the vampire hunters association and among us vampires as well. Fine. I trust you."

With that, Kaname got up from his seat and left the room without a word. No doubt that Kaname is still not really sure about this decision but he will have to trust the chairman on this one. Oda watched Kaname until he finally closed the door and then looked at the chairman once again.

The chairman sighed, "He never allowed me to finish…"

"Finish what?" Oda asked.

"I only told him about Zero, but the reason why Yuuki would be even more safe is you."

"Me?"

"Yes," The chairman smiled now, "Like I have told you last time, you are also from a family of vampire hunters. As a matter of fact, you are from the same clan as me."

"Same clan? You mean my real name is Oda Cross?" Oda asked, now shocked.

The chairman nodded, "Yes. I am sure you noticed earlier that when Zero charged at Kaname, you could actually stop Zero?"

Oda nodded and the chairman continued, "That is the speciality of our clan. You see, our eyes can see fast movements and slow it down. So to normal eyes, Zero was actually fast but to us, he was slow. This is why our clan can be matched against the purebloods."

Oda nodded slowly, "I see… So why did you call me here anyway?"

The chairman smiled and got up from his seat. Oda watched as the chairman took out a large trunk and blew out the dust on the top of the trunk. The chairman then proceeded to open the trunk and took out a large sword covered in it's sheath. The chairman placed the sword on the floor and then started looking for something else in the trunk. He took out a small blade, about eight inches long and it was also in it's sheath.

"This," The chairman said, holding the blade, "Is the blade of Zystulim. It is a common blade used in the Cross clan. I want you to have it. With our eyes, this blade can come in handy."

"What about Yuuki and Zero?"

The chairman smiled once more, "I will give them their respective weapons tomorrow. And tomorrow, we will begin training. Now, go and help Yuuki wash the dishes. She's probably going to make a mess in the kitchen."

The two of them laughed.


End file.
